Puar
Puar (プーアル) is a shapeshifting animal that is Yamcha's life long best friend. Puar's name is a pun on Pu-erh tea.In the Japanese Version, his name is spell Pu-erh. Background Puar attended the Southern Transformation Kindergarten, along with Oolong who used to bully him. Some time after that, Puar met Yamcha and became his companion in Diablo Desert. Personality Appearance Abilities Dragon Ball (Anime) Emperor Pilaf arc On one such occasion, after a little more than two years together, the pair meets Son Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Puar recognizes Oolong as an old schoolmate at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten. Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the Dragon Balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later find a castle that belongs to Emperor Pilaf. They are trapped and knocked out by sleeping gas, allowing the last Dragon Ball to be stolen. Goku tries to use a Kamehameha to bust open the wall but fails. Puar and Oolong shapeshift to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make his wish, Oolong wishes for underwear to make Pilaf mad. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by Pilaf. Puar looks at the moon, wanting to look at something beautiful before he dies, and Goku does too, which makes him transform into a Great Ape, completely terrifying Puar and the others, also destroying the castle. After some running away from Goku, Yamcha and Puar remember Goku's weakness is in his tail. Remembering this, Yamcha tells Puar to transform into scissors, so Puar transforms into scissors and cuts off the tail, which returns Goku to normal. Afterwards, Bulma, Puar, Yamcha and Oolong decide to go to West City, while Goku decides to go to Master Roshi's island to train. They then say their goodbyes to Goku. While they are flying, they crash in a forest and are forced to walk through a desert to West City. World Tournament arc Puar is reunited with Son Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. Goku is up against Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and transforms in a Great Ape again. Jackie Chun destroys the moon, making Goku return back to normal. Beforehand, the gang believed that Jackie killed Goku, and Puar sobbed in grief, crying out loud "he was our friend!" As a year has passed since Puar's meeting with Goku, Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's Four-Star Dragon Ball after the tournament. Red Ribbon Army arc During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. Fortuneteller Baba arc At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, who had defeated Kuririn. When Fangs was about to bite Puar, Puar turns into a porcupine, causing Fangs great pain when he bites Puar. Puar then turns into a hand, and swats Fangs into the water, defeating him with great ease. Tien Shinhan arc Puar attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament, they see Master Shen, who is Master Roshi's rival, along with the latter's two students Tien and Chaozu. When Tien strikes a blow to Yamcha's leg during the quarterfinals, and breaks it. Puar in total panic and worry comes out to help Yamcha by changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. Puar then cheers on for Goku during the rest of the tournament. Piccolo Jr. arc Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the fight between Son Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Saiyans arc Namek & Frieza arc Garlic Jr. arc Trunks arc Cell Games arc The World Tournament arc Majin Buu arc Fusion Dance arc Kid Buu & Uub arc Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Baby arc Shadow Dragons arc Film Appearances Dragon Ball movie 1 Dragon Ball movie 2 Dragon Ball movie 3 Dragon Ball movie 4 Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 Yo Son Goku & His Friends Return!!! Toriko, One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Special Video Games Quotes Relationships Son Goku Son Gohan Son Goten Chi-Chi Videl Pan Mr. Satan Kuririn Android 18 Marron Tien Chaozu Piccolo Oolong Bulma Vegeta Future Trunks Trunks Bra Dr. Brief Mrs. Brief Knownable Relatives *Yamcha (Best Friend) *Son Goku (Second Best Friend) *Future Puar (Future Counterpart) Trivia *The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game lists Puar as Changeling race. *Mr. Popo has a pet cat that looks strongly similar to Puar. The cat appears in the filler episode "Quicker Than Lightning". Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : : Naoko Watanabe (1986 - Present) *'English' : Monika Antonelli (1995 - 2009), Brina Palencia (2010 - Present) all information on Puar came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Puar Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males